Madness in Florida
by LoneStar93
Summary: It's summer, and for Kurt that means he has to travel and persuade his family in Florida to move back to Ohio. Sadly, there are more problems that the ones he expected. Sequel to 'Talking Flower in the Common Room.' Based on CP Coulter's "Dalton."
1. Airport

_Soo, here's the sequel for 'Talking Flower in the Common Room.' :)_

_I have to apologize because it took me longer than expected to publish it, probably my updates will be irregular too since the story isn't finished yet._

_In upcoming chapters there will be more OCs introduced, and this story is going to include more info on Lorraine's background and life. _

_Lastly, I recently joined tumblr as klainelonestar93, if you want you can go there and possibly wait for more fics that I won't post here... Or ask questions if you have them...!_

_I hope you enjoy this!_

_**NOTE: I do not own "Dalton," Glee, or any of it's characters...**_

* * *

><p>"Mom! <em>Mom!<em> Mom, what the hell? What are you doing? We are supposed to pick up Kurt from the airport in like… 20 minutes. Can you move your butt and start going?"

"You're the most annoying daughter ever! I'm almost ready… Go get your grandma!"

"She's already in the car, and _please_ I need you to tell me if the gun she has in a toy…"

"It is a toy, don't worry about it."

Lorraine was running around the house in a hurry. Her mother was not ready, her grandma was already waiting, and her pretty boy Kurt was about to arrive.

"Mom! 15 minutes!"

"My gosh, stop it! I'm ready."

They finally left their house, and headed to the airport. 'I'm lucky that my mom has a van because if she didn't, oh boy, how will I make all those teenage kids get inside a small car?' Lorraine was excited to see the guys all over again, especially Kurt.

"Grandma! What are you doing?" Lorraine was staring at her grandmother in the front seat. She was peeking out from the car window, aiming her toy gun at a man standing at the red light. "Get back in the car!"

"I'm looking for the next Tarzan, sweetie! I can't lose my focus!"

Lorraine sighed loudly and sunk herself in the seat. 'Crap! This is crazy…' Her mother was driving faster than usual through the streets; thank god they lived near the airport.

Once they made it to the airport, Lorraine ran to the information booth. "Hi! I wanted to know if the flight from Ohio is already here. I think I'm a little late…"

The woman looked at her confused. "I'm sorry but there are no flights coming from Ohio today." Lorraine was shocked. "There has to be one! My cousin should be here today with his friends from Ohio." The woman shook her head and finished "I'm sorry." Lorraine thanked her and walked towards her mother and grandmother.

"I don't know what's happening, but the woman said there are no flights coming from Ohio today."

"So, you made me drive from my house till here for nothing? I'm going to kill you…"

"Mom, Kurt told me he'll be here! I will text him and find out what's going on…"

"He'll be here, don't worry. He was always honest, like his mother." While Lorraine's grandmother was talking she was chasing a guy with a long beard with her eyes.

_Kurt! Where are you? The woman at the info booth told me there are no flights coming from Ohio today! Are you coming from somewhere else? – Lorraine._

_We left a little late. We'll be there soon! – Kurt._

_Where are you coming from? – Lorraine._

_Ohio…? – Kurt._

_There are no flights coming from Ohio to Florida! Tell me where you are coming from… - Lorraine._

_I'm coming from Ohio! Do you remember Evan and Ethan Brightman? I think you're still dating Evan, right? – Kurt._

_Where does my love life fit into this? And yes, I'm still dating him… – Lorraine._

_The Brightmans own an airline, remember? They gave the twins a private jet for Christmas last year. I have to go, we're about to land. Gate 7! – Kurt._

'Private Jet' that was it. "They're about to arrive, gate 7." Her mother looked confused. "Lorraine Marie Simms, there are no flights coming from…" Before she could continue Lorraine interrupted. "Claire Mildred Simms, gate 7." Her mother sighed. "Don't call me by my full name…"

"Then trust me, gate 7. Come on, grandma!" Lorraine had to drag her grandmother towards the gate number 7. Outside there were some security officers, or bodyguards, as Lorraine recognized. "Excuse me miss, are you Lorraine Simms?" One they tall guys asked. "Yes, I am." They looked at each other, and then to the other two women behind her. "That's my mom and my grandma."

"Then you must proceed." Both guys opened the door and let the women in. "What the hell was that?" Mildred asked when they were far away from them. "They're not what I'm looking for; they need to be more… primitive." Lorraine smiled a little at her grandmother's idea. "They're bodyguards, I think. I mean… Kurt goes to a private academy, and most of the guys there have money. That's it."

"How much money are we talking about?" They were all looking at the small, sleek, silver jet that was about to stop in front of them. "We're talking lots of money, if you want to take that jet as a reference. Kurt told me it was private or something."

"A private jet? Lorraine these kids are…" Her mother was speechless. "Yes, ridiculously rich." She finished with a smile.


	2. Meetings

_Here's part two! :)_

_**NOTE: I don't own glee or "Dalton."**_

* * *

><p>"People, control yourselves! I don't know what's going to happen when they see us, so please behave like human beings." Kurt was standing now in front of the little stairs that were going to help them leave the plane. "Lorraine will be happy to see us!" The Tweedles yelled. "Yes, she will. But she has family, and we're now in unknown territories…"<p>

"Speak for yourself! My family has theme parks here; I spend a lot of time in Florida." Dwight was just waking up from his self-induced sleep. He was still terrified by planes. "Fine! We're going to go down, without doing anything crazy; she must be there already." Kurt turned around and started going down the stairs. The others followed him.

When he said in the spring he wanted to go to Florida to try to make his family move back to Ohio, he never thought so many people were going to join him. He expected the twins to go since Lorraine and Evan were kind of an item by then, and Evan never goes anywhere without Ethan. He wasn't surprised either when Blaine told him he wanted to go too. But he was fairly shocked when Reed and Shane agreed to go with them. Dwight was only there because he had to visit his family, and since they were all going to be around they traveled together and decided they could meet and do something.

Kurt was the first to make it to the ground, but at his side a blond blur raced towards the gate. He basically saw Evan running to find Lorraine behind the thick glass. They all hurried to meet him; they were warned that the glass doors won't be opened until all of them were in front of it. When Kurt came close enough he recognized the three women through the glass. The old elegant lady was his grandmother, even if she was now wearing a safari-kind suit, and she even had a gun. His aunt was there too, in a light pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Lorraine had a top and jean shorts. Evan was looking at her and making faces, their grins were huge.

The door was finally opened and Evan jumped inside, holding Lorraine in the air. When he put her back in the ground, she pulled him closer and kissed him. "Get a room!" Kurt was standing behind them, waiting in line for his turn. Lorraine looked up immediately and left Evan a little behind. She moved closer to Kurt and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" He giggled. "Me too!"

"Hummel, stop hoarding my girlfriend! She's mine!" Evan pulled Lorraine closer, leaving Kurt in front of his grandmother and aunt. "Hi grandma, hi Aunt Mildred." Both women smiled. "You're not the one I am looking for, but you're still my grandson so give me a hug." Grandmother Simms hugged Kurt until he was almost breathless. His aunt only gave him a quick hug; she wasn't a very sentimental woman. Besides she was keeping an eye on her daughter and her boyfriend's body language. They were still kissing.

"We haven't seen you in a while, Kurt. How has your life been?" Kurt looked around at his friends before answering his aunt. "It's been… rough. But now I'm fine." There was a repressed laughter from Shane in the back; Grandma Simms was twirling around him looking at every feature of his large body. "This one could be… Do you like swaying on vines?"

"Mother, please. Not here…" The old woman looked at her daughter. "Don't tell me what to do, Mildred, this kid could be the next Tarzan and I'm not letting it go!" Lorraine sighed; apparently her lips were not glued with Evan's anymore. "Grandma, he's not Tarzan. He's Shane, one of Kurt's friends."

"The fact that he is a friend of my grandson doesn't mean he isn't Tarzan." Kurt's grandmother kept giving the boys strange looks, but at the end she settled on a corner and announced. "None of them is; I'll have to keep looking. But Shane is close to being."

"That was fun, grandma. Now try to keep yourself calmed." Lorraine was in Evan's arms again. "It's hard to keep myself calmed if you're spreading human pheromones in this room, sweetie. Maybe if you left with the handsome boy I could relax."

"Nobody is leaving this room until I know everybody. And I'd like to hear more information coming from you, Lorraine. Last time I asked you didn't have a boyfriend." Lorraine smiled at her mother. "Now I do…" Mildred also smiled. "I love that you have someone that can take care of you." Her gaze was suddenly harsher. "Now, names."

"We're Evan and Ethan Brightman, Lorraine's boyfriends. We go with Kurt at Dalton."

"Boyfriends? You now have two boyfriends?" Lorraine shook her head. "Not really, only Evan is my boyfriend. But I wouldn't mind having both."

"Moving on, I'm Shane Anderson. And the other curly mess over there is my little brother Blaine." Blaine rolled his eyes. "My hair is not a mess, Shane! And I'm older than you…! It's great to finally meet another part of Kurt's family."

"Who are you? His boyfriend?" Mildred asked while rolling her eyes. Everybody in the room lowered their gazes, and Kurt blushed deeply. "Oh, crap! He is your boyfriend…! I need to think before I open my mouth." Kurt took a step closer. "It's ok Aunt Mildred. You didn't know I'm gay."

"I do! I mean, Lorraine told me. I'm sorry Kurt, Blaine." Both boys nodded. "It's fine."

"Are you a vampire?" Across the room, Grandma Simms was staring at Dwight. "No! I'm a hunter." The woman was shocked. "You're hunting Tarzan?" Dwight was about to lose his patience. "No! I'm a demon hunter." Lorraine left Evan's arms and ran to get her grandmother. "Grandma, look! I think I just saw the next Tarzan walking down the hall. Go check it out!" The woman nodded and went straight to the window, the doors were still locked. "I'm sorry, Dwight. My grandma is… Well you saw her." He glared at her. "Stay away from me, demon." He then looked at the others. "I hope to see you all alive when we get together, or at least not possessed by a demon. Text me when you want to get together."

Dwight took a step forward and left. The bodyguards opened the door for him, and once he was outside someone drove his '67 Impala to where he was. At the very first moment he was in the radio was turned on and classic rock started playing as Dwight drove away.

"That was…" Mildred began. "Weird, I know. But he's like that, don't worry about it mom." Mildred looked at her daughter, still on Evan's arms. "I'm more worried about you."

"Who is this little guy here?" Grandma Simms was looking at Reed. "I'm Reed, Kurt's roommate." The old lady smiled a little. "Oh, you're so cute! I'm glad to see my grandson has these really amazing friends."

"And since I know everybody, we can go." Mildred was already holding her car keys. "Who's coming with me?" All of them decided to go with her. Soon after that they left the airport, drove back to Lorraine's house and put their stuff in order. The craziness was about to begin.


	3. Flowers and Colored Balls

_Here's part 3.. Enjoy! :)_

_**I don't own glee, "Dalton," or any of its characters...**_

* * *

><p>"What the…?" Mildred was shocked when she opened the front door of her house. "We thought you may like this, Queen!" Lorraine was also very surprised. "Tweedles! Again? I told you to stop with the flower thing…" The twins looked at her with fake frustration grins. "Wait! So you knew who was sending the flowers…!" Since Lorraine came back from Ohio, the little house had been constantly flooded with roses every now and then. Apparently no one knew where they came from.<p>

"Yes mom, I knew they were the ones sending them, but this is insane. How do you guys manage to do this?" They smiled a little. "We don't reveal our methods, besides you still need to see your room…" Lorraine finally raised her glare to where they were. "My room?" Identical grins showed up, and two different hands held her wrists. "Yes, your room. Let's go."

"Lorraine! I want the three of you back here in five minutes, ok?" She just nodded and climbed the stairs with them. Mildred followed them with her eyes.

"Are they always like that?" Mildred turned to Kurt, who was still trying to bare the rose ocean in the living room. "Yes, they are… I don't want to imagine how her room is if you take this as a reference…" Mildred's eyes widened. "Kurt, don't scare me…" He shook his head. "I'm not scaring you, Aunt Mildred! I'm just telling you the truth."

"What happened to my jungle?" The whole group was already inside the house by the time Grandma Simms joined them. Even if she was kind of crazy the woman always kept a certain level of sanity, she was closing the front door and putting her gun in the floor when she realized the mini-jungle she had built to attract Tarzan was gone. "Yes, mother. Sadly, your jungle has been replaced by a rose garden…" She looked at her mother apprehensively, and the shouted towards the stairs. "Lorraine! It's been five minutes… Time's up! Get back here!"

"Yes, momma, I'm coming! Don't freak out!" Lorraine made to the living room followed by the twins. "By the way… Upstairs is madness! My room is filled with plastic colored balls; I have never seen so many in my life." Mildred stared at the ceiling mouthing 'Oh-my-god' a couple times.

"Oh, and Mrs. Simms, we had to move the jungle to your room. We hope you don't mind." The two older women turned, and Mildred started chasing her mother towards her room upstairs. "Guys you shouldn't have done this… Is too much!" Lorraine was still perplexed; she did nothing but to look at her own living room. "It's nothing, Queen, we will do this for anyone and whenever they, or us, wanted to do this."

"That's very sweet of you, Tweedles. But this is it! Please no more craziness." Both brothers shared a look and smiling, said. "This is just the beginning, Queen! Be ready because tomorrow we're going on a date that is going to rock your world!"


	4. Texts in the Night

_Part 4! Enjoy..._

_**I don't own "Dalton" or glee.**_

* * *

><p>Lorraine couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her room was filled with things the twins brought her, or that her boyfriend had spent over three hours texting her 'Alice in Wonderland' quotes, or perhaps because they were together under the same roof again. Or maybe it was just because her mom had just stopped her grandmother from exploring her 'jungle.' Only later Lorraine found out the twins had added more plants and animals to the preexisting two small palm trees and one parrot. But none of this was the real reason, they helped too, but what had her thinking was the next day. The 'date' with the twins at wherever they thinking on taking her. That was keeping her awake.<p>

_Where are you taking me tomorrow? – Lorraine_

_I'm not going to tell you, unless you want me to go upstairs and whisper it to your ear – Evan_

_No, thank you. I'll pass on that one… :) Can you at least tell me a clue? I'll tell Kurt to make cookies if you do! – Lorraine_

_You got me at cookies! It's going to be fun, and you're going to love it! Happy? – Evan_

_How is that supposed to be a clue? You've telling me the same all day! – Lorraine_

_You didn't say the clue had to be new… Now sleep Queen! We have a busy day ahead! – Evan_

_Gosh, remind me why I'm dating you? – Lorraine_

_Let's see… I'm funny and you like me! :) – Evan_

_Can the two of you stop? You're keeping us ALL awake… And I'm not going to make cookies! – Kurt _

_Sleep, Alice! – Evan_

_Then stop sending the texts to the whole group of Windsor! – Shane_

_Oops! :/ I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was sending it to everybody – Evan_

_Do you really want to go on that date tomorrow? Or should we change the plans and instead I get to kill you, Evan? – Lorraine_

_The date is still going! And nobody is killing my brother! – Ethan_

_What if I kill all of you? – Kurt_

_Everybody hide! Is Kurt the serial killer! XD – Shane_

_WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH ALL OF YOU? I'm trying to sleep… – Dwight_

_I'm in my house trying to relax and then I start getting texts from Florida… What have you been drinking? Water from the ocean? – Wes_

_I think they're high, Wes. Leave them alone! – David_

_My only question is, how did I get inside the 'conspirators' group? – Lorraine_

_Deal with it, Lorraine; you're one of us now! I'm going to turn off my cell phone now. Goodnight everyone. I love you, Kurt! – Blaine_

_Blaine… Love you too! – Kurt_

_Get a freaking room! I can give you mine if you want; you still owe me one Anderson! – Lorraine _

_My phone is already off – Blaine_

_But maybe… ;) – Blaine_

_Blaine! Lorraine! __Why are the two of you doing this to me? – Kurt_

_Cause we love you! I'm off too… - Lorraine _

_FINALLY! – Dwight_

_Hey! Watch your words, hunter… - Lorraine_

_Yes, they're high – Wes_

_Enough people! The next one who sends a text gets kicked out of the house… I'll show no mercy! – Lorraine_

_Like if you were going to kick me out! – Kurt_

_Get your slippers and a blanket, Hummel. You're sleeping outside! I'm already going down to open the door and kick you out – Lorraine_

_One more chance? I'll shut up! – Kurt_

_Next one gets kicked out! Goodnight! – Lorraine_

At last, all of the 'conspirators' went to sleep. There was a long day waiting for them.


	5. Date Gone Wrong Part 1

_Here's part 5! _

_I must warn everyone.. From this point on this are going to get a little more angsty, and it's going to make the story sligthly different..._

_I also realized that the chapters may also become a little longer than before..._

_Lastly, if you're interested, on Wednesday I plan on starting posting on tumblr a little crack!fic that I have been working on... It is kinda crazy but I figured I could just post it instead of saving it in my computer and never share it... http:(/)klainelonestar93(.)tumblr(.)com/ just remove the parenthesis, and search under the tag 'fic.'_

_Enjoy! :)_

_**NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Or <em>us<em> I should say." In the back of Lorraine's van a group of people were tied up and had bandages on their eyes. "Tweedles, I am not kidding. Where are you going to take us?" Both drivers smiled brilliantly in the front seat, the others had no idea.

"You're all going to love this… Trust us!" A couple of groans came from the backseat. Lorraine, Kurt, Blaine, Shane, and Reed were already losing their patience. "We're here!" The twins announced after a while. Even if they had arrived, the bandages were kept in the guys' eyes for a few more minutes. Finally it was revealed where they were. It was a theme park; Dwight's theme park.

But it was empty, almost deserted. "Why is that anybody is here?" Kurt was afraid to ask but he forced himself to. "The park is closed today; they're going to be shooting a movie here." A voice said from behind them, it was Dwight.

The twins could barely hold their excitement. "Who is shooting a movie here?" Blaine asked. "I have no idea, but they agreed to have you in the park as long as you don't get in the middle of the sets." Dwight replied, he didn't seem to be very comfortable, but he kept talking. "That's the main rule, the other is that each couple is going on a mini-date, and you can't talk to the other couples."

"Mini-dates? Does that mean each group is doing something on their own?" Dwight nodded. "Who had this idea?" Kurt was enraged. "Tweedles."

"And now let's go! We'll see each other again here in a few hours." The twins pushed Blaine and Kurt into one direction, Shane and Reed were pushed into a different one, and they finally left with Lorraine. Dwight texted all of them. _I will let you know when you have to comeback, please be on time – Dwight._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Reed! I know you can do this!"<p>

"No Shane! I can't."

Shane raised his head and looked at the sky. "Reed, you're amazing. I know you can."

"I can't if you're looking at me."

"How are you supposed to make a drawing of me if I'm not looking at you?" Shane had been surprised to see that Reed had brought with him a case of pencils to draw.

Reed snorted. "It's easier if you're not looking."

"Fine! I'll give you some time; now let's see if we can find a photo-booth to remember this day! We may be able to find some of the actors if we are lucky." Shane took Reed's hand and started running towards a random direction. Both of them were having fun.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting in one of the little benches of the park, their hands together.<p>

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Things couldn't be better. They were alone and together. Nothing was bothering them. For the two of them, this moment was perfect.

* * *

><p>Lorraine had never had so much fun as in that moment. She had done so many things in the last couple of minutes that she thought could be done. But it was awesome. And she was having a blast.<p>

Right now the twins were trying to open a lock to get inside a control room and turn on the park and its rides. Sadly, they couldn't do it; Dwight must have had the locks changed to ones that were Tweedles-proofed. When the twins were coming back Lorraine got a text.

_Meet me today at 6PM in the same place as always. I need to clear things up with you – B _

She immediately froze. _B. _She knew who that was.

"Hey, Queen! We couldn't break it… We'll have to do something else. Queen?" Evan was happy and smiling at the moment he arrived, but when he saw her face his smile dropped along with his body. "Queen, are you ok?" Lorraine was not moving; her hand was white around her phone. Ethan looked at his brother. Something was happening, something bad. "I'm fine…" She finally whispered, but her voice was barely hearable.

"No, you're not fine. What happened?" Evan was in his knees in front of her, holding her hands. He had seen the end of the text in her phone, the letter _B._ But its meaning was still unknown for him. "Nothing. I'm fine, Evan. I'm fine… I'm just too tired, and I need to go a bathroom. Do you know where they are?"

Ethan looked around and showed a sign with an arrow that showed the way to the bathrooms. She stood up, trembling and walked away slowly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ethan was looking at his brother. "I… I don't know. But she had her cell phone in her hand, and a text signed by _B_." Ethan widened his eyes and both brothers looked again in the direction where Lorraine had walked. "Who the hell is _B_?"

Lorraine stopped when she realized nobody was following her. She could still feel the weight of her phone in her hand. The text signed by _B_ was still displayed in the screen. Lorraine didn't know what to do. Without thinking about it she turned around, only to crash against a body.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Both bodies fell in the ground. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Well, you shouldn't be; besides the park is closed."

"I know." Then both of them looked up and laughed a little. "I remember you… Lorraine, right?" said the young boy. "Yeah, and you're Julian Larson. Working on a movie, I suppose. We meet again."

"Yes, we do. How have things been?" Julian got up and helped her to do the same.

"Good, so far… I'm on a date with the twins…" Julian raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too excited about it. I thought you guys were going strong…"

"We are, but that's not the problem…"

"I still owe you many apologies for what happened with Logan back in Dalton. I'm not shooting any scenes right now; and my life was, is, and will continue to be a _fucking_ mess. Feel free to go ahead and tell me." She looked at his brown eyes.

"Have you ever felt that things just suck, and that everything will be easier if some people didn't exist?" He smirked slightly. "You just described my life."

"That's what is happening with me too."

"Do you want me to tell you something, Lorraine?" She nodded. "Please, show me the light."

"Sometimes, in order to make your life easier, you just have to face what's making your life miserable."

"That's deep… Thanks, Julian. You actually didn't have to… I mean, I'm basically another member of the Windsor house. I'm aware Windsors and Stuarts don't get along."

"Right now, we're not Windsors and Stuarts. We're just Lorraine and Julian." Julian smirked a little, and a genuine smile showed up after that. "I'll see you around, Lorraine. Try to calm down." Julian left and waved his hand as he walked away.


	6. Date Gone Wrong Part 2

_Here's the second part of the last episode, which basically continues right after the last one..._

_I'd like to thank all the ones who have been reading this... It really means a lot to me! :)_

_For the ones interested here's a link to a new fic I wrote and that I just started publishing on tumblr... http:(/)klainelonestar93(.)tumblr(.)com(/post/)18190974878(/a-little-late) just remove the parentheses... It's different from anything I have ever written before so I'd like to hear your thoughts about it..._

**_Note: I do not own "Dalton" or glee._**

* * *

><p>"Queen! I was worried about you! Where have you been?" All the groups were meeting with Dwight again. Most of them were already there when Lorraine showed up. "I'm sorry, Evan. I found Julian Larson in the park, and we talked for a while. I came back as soon as I got Dwight's text."<p>

"What was Julian doing here?" Kurt was confused. "He's an actor, so I'm guessing he was shooting a movie."

Nobody said anything after that. They waved Dwight goodbye and headed to the van. The ride home was quiet, the tension coming from Lorraine was too much for them to handle. They could all feel something was not right. Evan leaned closer to her, slightly resting his head in her shoulder. She took his hand, squeezing his fingers a little. Ethan knew something was wrong with her, but she relaxed a little and the rest of them too.

When they made it to the house, Kurt and Reed started explaining how the date went. Blaine and Shane sat in front of the TV to watch sports, Ethan went with them. Evan was still looking worried at his girlfriend. "Go with Ethan, babe. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Something is bothering you and I want to know what is…"

"It's nothing… Go watch TV with the boys; I'll go with Kurt to the kitchen, all right?"

Evan nodded, and with great reluctance stepped away from her. He watched her until she reached the kitchen. Lorraine saw her mother, her cousin, and Reed chatting happily in the kitchen table. The text she received was still in her mind. The conversation in the table was too happy for her. Slowly she left the kitchen and left through the back door, avoiding stepping by the living room where the boys were watching TV. She remembered too late that Evan had her cell phone, but she shrugged the thought and left. Lorraine wanted to end that problem today.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lorraine?" Mildred looked around the kitchen when she didn't see her own daughter. "She was… here." Kurt also looked around. He could have sworn she was there five minutes ago. Evan showed up in the kitchen door. "What do you mean she's not here?" He was truly worried. "She was just here…"<p>

"Mother? Have you seen Lorraine?" Mildred was knocking her mother's door. "I saw her walking in the garden a while ago. She must have left the house, but I didn't see in which direction."

"She left, but I don't know which direction she took. I suggest we leave her alone and then she'll come back. She can be a rebel sometimes." Mildred announced, as Evan's jaw dropped slightly.

"But, is she going to be okay? She was kind of nervous when we left the park." Reed was curled in the couch with Shane. "She is going to be, Reed. There's nothing to be worried about, right?" The words that came out of Ethan's mouth sounded forced.

"She got a text when we were at the park, and she got nervous after that." Evan was almost choking. "Was it signed? Or it was a random text?" Mildred was walking towards Evan, the boy was pale. "It had a '_B_' as a signature, does that mean anything?"

''_B_' as in '_B_'? Evan, tell me!" He nodded; at that moment everyone knew something was wrong. "Yes, it was '_B_'!"

"Oh my god… Have one of you tried calling her?" Everybody looked around. "I have, but she's not answering." Blaine announced. "Her phone is here, I just found it in the middle of the couch's pillows…" Reed was holding the little device in his hands. While they all looked in horror at that little thing that was the only way to get in touch with Lorraine right now, Mildred was already moving towards her own cellphone. "I promised Lorraine I'll never call this number, but this is her life we're talking about, so she'll forgive me."

"_Hello?"_ A girl's voice answered from the other end.

"Riley? Hi, it's Mildred, Lorraine's mom, do you remember me?"

"_Yes, I do ma'am. How can I help you?" _

"I know this is weird, but have you heard anything from her? Or from him?"

"_It's been a while since I actually heard from her, it is summer after all. But I did hear he wanted to meet her soon…"_

"Riley, in case this meeting happened… Do you know where will it be?"

"_In the same place as always… The little playground that's near our school."_

While the girl from the phone was talking, Mildred was writing the address on a piece of paper. "Thank you so much, Riley. And if my daughter asks you, I never called you."

"_No! Wait! Is there something wrong with Lorraine, Mrs. Simms?"_

"I'm not really sure, but I guess I want to discard _the_ possibility…"

"_What makes you think it's him?"_

"She got a text signed by '_B_' and she's not home… If they met, and something happens I want to be able to say I did my best to help her…"

"_Mrs. Simms, can I go find her? Please let me help somehow!"_

"No! You will not be able to help her a lot if you go there…"

"_Then, at least let me go to your house. I want to know whatever happens."_

"You are always welcomed in this house, Riley."

"_I'll be there soon, and don't worry she's strong and she'll be fine."_

Riley hung up the phone. Mildred gave Evan the piece of paper with the address of the playground. "Look for her there. I really hope she's not there. Please take some of the boys with you."

"Who's '_B_'?" Evan was desperate. He needed more information. "GO!"

Ethan pushed his brother out of the door, Blaine and Shane followed them. "We'll be fine…" Blaine said before leaving.

"Aunt Mildred, who is '_B_'?" Mildred glared at Kurt, and she answered his question in a whisper. Then she slowly walked away and sunk in the couch next to Reed, he had just given him Lorraine's phone.

_Blaine… 'B' stands for Brian, he is they guy who used to beat Lorraine. All of you please be careful. – Kurt_

_Don't worry, we'll be – Blaine _


	7. Riley

_Here's part six! :) __This time introducing more OCs. __I hope you guys like it..! _

_**NOTE: I don't own "Dalton", glee or it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>Mildred was twirling in her kitchen, she was almost unstoppable. Grandma Simms was having a chamomile as she watched her daughter. Reed was there comforting Kurt because even if he didn't react at first he was absolutely terrified by now. "You have to stop, Mildred." her mother said. "It's okay if you are worried, but if you keep twirling here it's not going to help her." Mildred glared at her mother and kept walking. "You should relax too, Kurt. She'll be fine." Kurt's eyes were already red in the corners. "Reed, honey, biting your nails won't help either."<p>

"Why haven't they called, mother?" Mildred was about to breakdown. "They'll call when they find her; maybe she wasn't even there…" Kurt blinked and added. "They would have called us if they didn't find her there." The doorbell rang several times. Mildred ran to get the door, hoping her daughter was standing there. When the door flung open, a small, cute girl was standing there. "Where's she?" said the newcomer.

Mildred looked at her, stopped for a while, and then stormed off. Everything stayed in silence for another while.

"I'm taking that as 'No news.' How are you, Mrs. Simms?" The old woman looked at the girl. "I'm good, Riley. How about you?" The pale girl smiled faintly. "Worried…" Riley made it to the kitchen, and looked around stopping in Reed and Kurt. "I've seen you in a picture in Lorraine's room. You're her cousin, right?" He blinked a couple of times. "Yes, Kurt." She nodded. "Riley."

While Riley introduced herself and then managed to sit in another stool, Kurt wondered what she meant to Lorraine. The girl seemed nice. A big mass of long, curly red hair covered a heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale but had a little pink in the cheeks. Her eyes were as green as emeralds. Her body was small and lean, almost pixie-like.

"Why are we so worried about Lorraine? I know she can take care of herself, she made Logan back away. Why is this time different?" Reed was trying to figure things out, he was also very worried. "Because of Brian." Both boys looked at Grandma Simms, and realized they didn't know the whole story behind him. "They had known each other for years before they actually started dating. Mildred and I were happy for her, it was her first boyfriend and she was excited."

"When did you find out about what he did?" The old woman looked up at her grandson. "Lorraine started avoiding questions about him. We thought they were having fights. Then she started wearing long sleeves in the middle of the summer and using lots of makeup. By then her smile was wiped out of her face. We thought the fights were getting worse. One day she didn't come back from one of their dates. That's when we got the first call."

"Hospital, I'm guessing." Riley said. "Yes, she said she fell while swaying in the park. But the doctor said something different. The x-rays showed concussions, shattered bones, and a closer look at her skin revealed marks and bruises all over her. We never told her we knew what was going on."

"Her life changed a little with Vanessa. The relationship with Brian was over, and she was fine. At least, until Vanessa was killed." Mildred had reappeared in the kitchen. "Then Riley came along." The girl blushed deeply. "I don't know what you mean," she mumbled.

"Yes, you do. You helped Lorraine leave that awful hole she was living in. We owe you that one." She shook her head. "I had nothing to do with that. She made it on her own."

"You helped her, a lot. The best relationship she has had so far."

"What about Evan? He's good for her…" Reed couldn't help himself when it came to defending his friends, besides both he and Kurt got who Riley was. Lorraine's ex-girlfriend.

"He still hasn't come back with her." Mildred left again.

"You need to excuse my daughter, Reed. Lorraine has been through a lot, and we don't doubt Evan is making her happy. But there will always be that fear, somewhere."

"He won't do anything to hurt her, we know him Grandma." Kurt was also upset.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend. I guess I'm happy for her." Riley said those words but they seemed empty.

"He _is_ good for her." Kurt finished. He didn't like Riley. "They'll be back soon, and Lorraine will be fine." Sadly, there was no way of knowing if that was going to be true.


	8. Brian

_Here's the next part! I hope you guys like it... And I'm sorry if you don't like all the angst, it came out like that..._

_**NOTE: I do not own glee or "Dalton."**_

* * *

><p>Lorraine was there, again. 'Why did I agree to come? I have nothing to prove.' She sat in the swings, waiting. "I didn't thought you'd come." She didn't turn at the sound of his voice, Brian's voice. "I shouldn't have come here."<p>

"If someone asked a week ago if I'll ever see you again, I would have probably said no. But you did come and here we are."

"Brian, this is wrong, ok? I'm going to go." When she raised their eyes finally met. Those eyes were looking right at her the way they used to: with love, adoration, and no fear. His smile was white and small, a big contrast with his tanned skin. Lorraine had to turn away from him. Being there was just too much; the pain was building inside of her. "How did it go in juvenile prison, Brian? I heard you got locked up after what happened with… Vanessa." He raised his shoulders lightly. "I only spent a couple of months, but I made it through. Baby, I'm sorry, ok? Is that what you want to hear me say?"

"Yes, Brian. I do. You made many people suffer after that." He shook his head. "I know. But I didn't mean it, you know? All I did was out of jealousy, for you." She snorted, but didn't turn. "You're kidding me right? You are saying that you almost beat me to death, and killed my friend because you were jealous?" Brian was uncomfortable.

"I already said I didn't mean to! You have to believe me!" Lorraine still refused to turn around, or believe him.

"Baby… I'm sorry! I came here to apologize and to tell you that I want us to get back together…" Lorraine finally turned around, "Brian, are you insane? You want me to get back with you; after all you did to me and the people I loved?"

Brian shook his head and lowered his glare. "I don't know why I did it, Lorraine, I told you. I guess I was just mad and jealous because you were cheating on me with that girl." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I wasn't cheating on you with her! Vanessa was straight, Brian! And you killed her…" Brian attempted to hug her. "Stay away from me! I don't want you near me."

"What happened to us, Lorraine? We used to love each other." Once again, she could not believe what she was hearing. "We used to, Brian, but not anymore."

"Babe, get back with me. Break up with whatever chick you're dating right now. We can be happy again." Lorraine snorted. "I'm not dating a girl, Brian."

"Great! We're both single, so why not?" He wanted a good answer. "I'm not dating a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm not seeing someone." His glare suddenly darkened. "What do you mean? Do you have a… boyfriend?" Brian couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Brian, I do. And he's not going to be happy if he finds out I'm here with you. I should go, for good." Brian started shaking his head. "No… Lorraine you can't have a boyfriend. You and I…"

"No, Brian. You and I are nothing now; especially not after what happened with Vanessa. I told you, it's over. Sorry." Brian grabbed her arm, a little harsher than normal. "Brian, let me go."

"No! Who the hell is he? Where did you meet him?" He was slowly dragging her closer to him. "It's not your problem, Brian. I don't have to tell you the details about my life. You are not my boyfriend anymore, so I don't owe you any explanations."

"Yes, you do, slut! You loved me!" Their faces were almost touching. "Exactly, I _loved_ you. I don't anymore."

"I feel like I could beat the crap out of you right now. You disgust me!" Lorraine looked up in exasperation. "Then do it! It's not going to change anything and besides it will remember me why I hate you right now."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Both turned around only to see a group of boys led by two blond twins.


	9. Heroes

_Soo, here's part 8! :)_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is._

_**NOTE: I don't own glee or "Dalton."**_

* * *

><p>"Back off!" One of them said, while they split them. The other one took Lorraine's hand and glared furiously at Brian. "So, is he the guy? The one you changed me for?"<p>

"She dumped you because you were an asshole. So, stay away. Right now, I am making her happier than you ever did." Brian snorted. "Did you know she likes girls too?" Evan nodded. "I do. She also knows I like boys, so we're even."

"You're all a bunch of freaks!" Brian was out of himself. "All the fags in this stinking world should die! Especially you, Lorraine. You always played nice girl, but it came to the truth you were always a slut!" Evan took a step closer and without hesitation smacked his fist in Brian's face. "Evan, don't!" Lorraine was terribly scared for the life of his boyfriend. "Leave them alone, Lorraine. They need to fix this as men."

Ethan dragged her carefully out of their way. Evan and Brian were punching each other with no mercy. At some point Brian shoveled Evan and he fell into the ground panting. That was the moment when Blaine's arms changed place with Ethan's. The twins were going to fight together.

"NO! You idiots! Stop it! He's not worth it! Blaine let me go!" By now, it took all of Blaine's and Shane's strength to keep Lorraine in her place. She was shaking violently, trying to escape the boys' strong embrace. Thank god Kurt and Reed were not there, they had stayed home with her family.

The three fighters were still holding up their fight. The injuries did not show a lot in Brian's darker skin, but the twins' faces seemed to be filled with scratches and bloody cuts. Lorraine finally managed to slap Blaine, maybe a little harder than how she wanted, but it was enough to make him lose his focus and she escaped.

"STOP!" She was now in the middle of the fighters, right in between Ethan and Evan, and Brian. She glared at her ex, he was actually worse than both twins together. "This fight is ridiculous. Brian, leave, I don't want you near me. Evan, Ethan, I knew you were both messed up, but this is insane."

Brian backed off a little, glared for a while and then left without a single word.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Evan's eyes were cold. "I don't know, I hope not." Lorraine held both of the twins' hands. "It's going to be fine, let's go home and wash those injuries."

"I think you broke my brother's nose!" Shane was torn between laughter and concern. "He's bleeding, Lorraine." She ran towards them "Oh, really? Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"I know, but I hope you have something to fix this at your house..." His voice sounded broken and hurt. "I do, let's go."

The four boys and the girl started leaving toward their car, in the shadows Brian's eyes were following them. 'This is not over.' He thought before finally turning around and leaving.


	10. Looks

_Here's part 9! :)_

_I know it has been taking me longer to update, but this story ended up being longer than the previous one so it has been taking me longer to write and publish on regular basis._

_I hope you like it!_

_**NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee.**  
><em>

"Oh my god, Lorraine you're fine! But what the hell happened? Please don't tell me Brian is dead…" Mildred was keeping the door open for the injured boys and her own daughter. "He's alive, mom. The twins have some scratches, and my emotions are a freaking mess. The worst is Blaine, I accidentally slapped him, and I think his nose is broken." Kurt's eyes fled from his cousin to his boyfriend, he was bleeding. "Oh, hey Riley."

"Long time no see, Lorraine."

"I didn't think you'll be here." Riley blinked and lowered her glare. "Your mom called me; she thought I could know where you were. And I told her I heard Brian saying he was meeting you 'In the same place as always.' I knew it was that playground, and then I realized your mom was asking for a reason and I… I freaked out. I just wanted to see you were fine. Why did you agree to meet him?" Lorraine sighed. "I thought he had actually changed, but now I know I should have never agreed. Thanks for this, Riley."

Riley smiled angelically. "I'll do anything for you Lorraine. I told you back when we were together… Anything." Both girls looked at each other; it was a long and meaningful look. Evan was uncomfortable. "Let's clean your injuries, Evan. Come on." Evan was still startled by the intensity of the girl's looks but he allowed his girlfriend to push him to the couch and start taking care of him. Kurt had already started helping Blaine, and Grandma Simms was with Ethan.

Both brothers were sitting next to each other, and every now and then they shared looks. Those looks became more meaningful when Lorraine and Riley locked eyes in front of them.

After a few hours the injured boys were finally healed. Blaine's nose was not broken after all. Ethan needed a couple band aids in his fingers, and Evan's leg was resting comfortably in a pillow. Lorraine was resting her head in his shoulder while from a distance Riley stared.

"I think I'm going to leave now…" The redhead announced. Lorraine instantly lifted her head. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Riley. You are welcome in this house."

"I know, but my parents are home waiting for me. It was nice to see you. I hope we can meet again without the serious situation."

"We sure will, Riley. Thanks so much for helping." She nodded. "Not a problem."

Lorraine raised and ignored Evan's hand holding hers. She went with Riley to the door. A while after that, she came back… Lorraine apologized for taking so long and quickly hurried to the kitchen saying she wanted to eat something. Evan needed to talk to her, alone.


	11. Problems in Paradise

_Here's part 10! I apologize for the lateness again... Enjoy!_

**_NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee._**

* * *

><p>"What happened between the two of you?" Evan asked with his eyebrows raised when he stepped inside the kitchen. "We… dated. That's it."<p>

"When you look at her it doesn't feel like that, it's more." She looked up. "She gets me…" Lorraine was still looking up. "NO! Lorraine, tell me what happened exactly." She finally looked down; it was the first time he called her by her name.

"Riley is Brian's stepsister. He used to beat her until he found me. He doesn't beat any of us anymore, but we were his primary targets back then. When he wasn't beating me, he was beating her. We both met when I was dating him."

"And then what? I get the sad part of the story, but it's not telling me anything."

"Are you jealous, Evan?" He raised his shoulders lightly. "Maybe a little, Lorraine. How did you start dating Riley?"

"After Vanessa's passing I was lost. My family did their best to keep me happy, but it wasn't enough. I needed a friend, and Riley was there." He nodded. "It all started very platonic, we got together and complained about Brian. I didn't know she was a… lesbian. We trusted each other a lot, so she finally told me and came out. As time passed by we became even closer and then we just started dating." Lorraine took a deep breath; Evan was still glaring at her. "We didn't last long though. I was almost catatonic back then with the whole Vanessa thing. She ended up falling for someone else." Evan's eyes seemed to be a little more comprehensive now.

"Does Brian know his sister is…?" Lorraine moved her head. "Stepsister. And yes he does, but he stopped beating her for that." His eyes were now questioning. "Before I dated him, she was his target. After I broke up with him he took a break from beating people. When he finally recovered from the 'heartbreak' he started beating her again. When their parents found out he was doing this they stopped him. They also know she is a lesbian, but no one ever found out that we were together."

"And that's…?" He couldn't believe no one in Riley's family knew. "It's good. It's better like that."

"Did you love her?" She looked at him right in the eyes. "I guess so…" Evan returned the glare. "Fine… but then, why are you still friends? I mean, sometimes when you break up with someone things get nasty and never talk again."

"I know. I think Riley and I remained close because we were friends from before, and the relationship we had didn't ruin that. Are you less jealous now?"

"No, I'm keeping an eye on her. The only ones who can be near you are gay guys and my brother." His eyes were happy again. "I have such a silly boyfriend!" She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly, when he tried to kiss her deeper she split away from him. "What…? You don't want to kiss me?"

"I do, but you are injured." He pulled her closer to him. "What if I _don't_ care?"

"What if I _do_ care?" He rolled his eyes. "Come on, go to sleep." His grip in her hips tightened. "Only if someone sleeps with me…"

"I'll go call Ethan." She smirked. "What if I want _you _to sleep with me? We never got to finish that game the other night…" Lorraine laughed and shrugged away from him when she felt his lips near her neck. "You're injured. We can finish that game later, Evan." He finally gave in. "Fine, but don't think I'm going to forget it!"

He slowly walked away, leaving her alone in the kitchen again. 'I know you're not going to let me forget it.' She thought. And Lorraine was right, he was not going to.

* * *

><p><em>This 'game' Evan mentions... Well, I'll post it eventually, but it's kinda easy to understand what they were doing :) I will probably go at the end, as an extra chapter or something like that...<em>


	12. Decisions

_Here's part 11! _

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is._

_Enjoy!_

_**NOTE: I don't own glee or "Dalton."**_

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were some of the best ones Lorraine had ever been through. She was home, happy, and surrounded by people she loved. Her mom was making things easier for her, trying not to mention what had happened. She couldn't lose her daughter again.<p>

Riley stopped by a few days after the initial fight. Kurt was still having a hard time digesting her. And as he promised, Evan was keeping an eye on her.

What had most of the Windsor boys worried was the fact that they still hadn't tried to persuade Mildred to move back to Ohio. They were running out of time, and they needed to make more drastic decisions if they wanted to get a good result. Unfortunately, the efforts were not going well.

Kurt was the most worried among them, he really wanted his family back in Ohio with him. Lorraine had told him that she will go on her own in case her family decided not to. That also opened the door to another potential problem. Where was she going to be staying? Burt said she could stay in his house at Kurt's room, but Evan was pleading her to stay at Dobry.

"I'm not going to Dobry, Evan."

"Why not, Queen? It's near Dalton, so that means we can see each other more often."

"If I go to Ohio, you'll still see me around the weekends, and after class."

"But that's not the point! I want to see you _every day_ if possible."

"I'm not going to Dobry, Evan. That's my last word about this."

"I don't understand why you don't want to go…"

"Because I don't have the money to pay for it! It's a private school after all…"

"I told you I can pay for it."

"And I said 'No, thank you.' Just let it go, okay?"

"I'm not giving up that easily, Queen. I already told Audrey what you're doing."

"You told your sister? I thought this was something between us."

"She noticed I'm worried, she asked why and I told her. Ethan knows too."

"Because he is here! Your sister is across the country… You don't have to bother her with stuff like this."

"Audrey doesn't mind. She is willing to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"With your tough head."

"Evan…"

"Come on! I need to get as many supporters as I can, you're hard to persuade."

"There's nothing to persuade me about, I'm not going to Dobry."

"Even if I have to tie you up and carry you inside of Dobry, then put handcuffs on you and another girl so that you can't leave, I'll do it."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

That was the end of their conversation that day. None of them was giving up. It didn't help that most of them wanted Lorraine to move to Dobry. The only ones who were opposing were Lorraine herself and her mom.

"I want her to leave Florida…" Grandma Simms told Kurt one afternoon. "After all that happened with Brian, then and now, I think it's the best decision. If Evan is willing to pay her tuition then I don't see why she shouldn't transfer to Dobry."

"But she doesn't want to, grandma. Why?"

"Your cousin is tough headed, she won't give up easily. You got your mother's honesty; she got her mother's stubbornness."

"Evan won't give up either. He even told his sister, and she is worried."

"Why is Evan's sister worried?"

"Because she loves her brother, and she likes Lorraine. Nothing will make Audrey happier than seeing her family being happy too."

"She sounds like a nice girl."

"Yes, she is. Do you think that if she steps in, Lorraine will change her mind?"

"No. Lorraine has to make this decision on her own. No one will make her change her mind."

"I know… That means she won't transfer to Dobry."

"Do you want her to transfer there too?"

"It would be nice to have her closer to me; it's pointless to have her in Ohio if she's going to be an hour away."

"Talk to her, tell her this. Individually you can't make her decide, but as a group maybe she'll listen."

Kurt listened to her grandmother's advice. But Lorraine refused to listen. In fact, she made things even harder for everybody. At some point she even said she will stay in Florida if they kept bothering her with Dobry.

_Why are you making this thing this hard, Lorraine? – Kurt_

_Really? Again? I'm going to tape it and play it every time you ask – Lorraine_

_Make copies, you're going to get tired of repeating it… Maybe the recording won't work after a while of all the times you played it – Evan_

_Why are we so mad? – Shane_

_Stay out of this, Anderson. This is something between us – Ethan_

_Then why are you talking on the group? – Blaine_

_I think we all have the right to express our opinions about this – Shane_

_No, Shane. This is a decision Lorraine has to make on her own – Reed_

_Finally! Reed you get me… – Lorraine_

_I want you to do it, though – Reed_

_And here we go again… – Lorraine _

_I'm missing something… What happened now? – David_

An excessive amount of confusing texts were exchanged in the group.

_I demand only one person to speak, Blaine will you do the honor? – David_

_Why Blaine? – Wes_

_He will explain everything without taking stands, proceed – David_

_The Tweedles want Lorraine to transfer to Dobry, and she doesn't – Blaine_

_And my phone is being FILLED with texts because of this? – Dwight_

_Not just yours – Lorraine_

_I thought Lorraine was moving to Ohio… – Wes _

_I am! But I'm not spending my senior year on a private school just because a couple of teenagers want me to! – Lorraine_

_I'm your boyfriend – Evan_

_And I'm your boyfriend's brother – Ethan_

_Let me introduce myself again, I'm Kurt. Your cousin – Kurt_

_I'm a teenager – Shane_

_I don't get it… You guys already made her say 'I'll move back,' now you want her to transfer to a school she doesn't want to go? – David_

_Yes – Kurt_

_It doesn't seem fair to me, to be honest – Wes_

_Why? – Evan _

_Because she is a person! And she has the right to decide what to do with her life! If she doesn't want to go to Dobry why should you force her? – David_

_Because it will be amazing if she did! If she transfers to Dobry, wouldn't we be happy? – Evan_

_Not really, technically the schools are still separate. I know the twins can break any lock, but is it worth it? Wouldn't it be better if you could see each other under legal circumstances? – David_

_Breaking into Dobry is not illegal… – Evan_

_Yes, it is! – Wes_

_You guys never complain when we break into Stuart – Ethan_

_I think is good that David complains about breaking into Dobry – Lorraine_

_I think you're ALL overreacting to this, try to forget about it for a couple of days, and then go back and make a decision – David_

_You don't get it, David. Your girlfriend IS in Dobry. You can see her whenever you want… If the Queen transfers to somewhere else I won't be able to see her as often as I would like to – Evan_

_Teenagers in love 3 – Shane_

_Katherine may be in Dobry, Evan. But I still see her only on the weekends…You'll survive – David_

_Give me till the end of this trip. I'll have a decision taken when I leave Florida – Lorraine_

_Before someone can say anything… Yes, Lorraine, you deserve this time to think about what you want to do. Wait and do what is best for you – David_

_Thanks David, it means a lot for me. I'll listen to your advice – Lorraine_

_I like it when things work out peacefully. We should bring David every time there's a problem – Reed_

_Thank you, Reed – David_

All of them went to sleep with the sense that things were going to be taking their natural course after that.


	13. The Beginning of the End

****_Here's part 12! :) _

_I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

_**NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Lorraine, can you come here?"<p>

Lorraine lifted her head from Evan's shoulder. All of them were watching TV when her grandmother called her.

"Sure…" She rose slowly, earning groans when she stepped in front of the TV. "Babies…" She mumbled.

"Sit here with me."

Lorraine walked to the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow when she saw the cup in her grandmother's hand. "Coffee? Grandma you never drink coffee…"

"Coffee is good."

"Maybe. But you _never_ drink coffee."

"Honey, I've been around for longer than you. I've had coffee before. Besides, I need to drink it."

"Why?"

"I am a police officer now. Cops drink coffee."

"And eat donuts…" Lorraine made a joke with a smirk on her face.

"I need to call your mother. I need the donuts."

"Grandma…"

"I _will _call her, but I need to talk to you first."

"I'm all ears."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah… Why are you asking?"

"Does Evan make you happy?"

"I haven't been this happy since a long time ago, back when Vanessa and I were friends."

"What about Riley?"

"Riley was good for me, but so far, Evan is better. He _really _tries to make me happier every day."

"I have noticed that. You're moving to Ohio, right? Even if we don't go?"

"I would _love _you and my mom to come, but…"

"You will still move."

"Yeah."

"I think you will be making a good decision."

"I still want you to come with me… and mom."

"What about the school? I know you have been talking with the boys about it…"

"Who asked you to talk to me?" Lorraine was upset, but Grandma Simms stayed quiet while taking small sips of her coffee. "I get it… You're the one making the questions, so I'm making a monologue." The woman didn't even raise her eyes from her cup; Lorraine sighed loudly and started talking.

"They want me to go to Dobry Hall which is near Dalton. But that's a private school, and I can't pay for it…"

"Your cute boyfriend offered to pay for it…"

"I don't want him to pay for it!"

"Because you're a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man to provide for her."

"Exactly."

"That's why your relationships never work."

Lorraine's jaw fell; her grandmother had touched a sore spot in her life. "What do you mean?"

"Evan makes you happier than anybody, but you're pushing him away from you in the same way you pushed Riley."

"It was different. It _is _different."

"No, it's not. The only difference is the situation in which is happening. Don't go, Lorraine!" Her grandmother reached to touch her hand when she attempted to leave. "Listen to me."

Lorraine sat back in the stool, still clutching her hand to her grandmother's one.

"I'll do the talking now, sweetie. Just hear me. Brian broke you in little pieces, he basically scattered your body, and he also destroyed the only thing that kept you from jumping off a bridge, Vanessa."

"He broke my heart too…"

"I'm still doing the talking. I know he broke your heart, you _loved _him, and he used you as his punching bag. But you never allowed someone to put the pieces back together."

"I have tried to…"

"But you can't. He hurt you _so _bad that you lost all hope in love. Riley offered you a way out of the pain, but you were not ready to heal."

"I will _never _be able to heal."

"Evan is healing you, but you realized about it and are starting to stop it. Deep inside of you, there's still that fear that he'll break you in the same way that Brian did, and you know that this time the healing process will be even worse than before."

"Why?"

"Because you're finally over Brian, and are starting to fall for Evan. He is offering you a handful of possibilities you never dreamed of. But you're just too scared to take the next step."

"What if he…?"

"He won't do it. He's kind and noble, and he _truly _cares about your feelings and life in general. Give him a _better _chance and allow him to show you how great the world can be when you're in love."

"We're not… I wouldn't say 'in love.' We started dating a few months ago. We don't love each other."

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean you won't love him later."

"Grandma… What does this have to with Dobry?"

"A lot… But you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"Thanks, grandma. It means a lot to me that you're taking time to tell me this."

"Anytime, sweetie."

"Will you move to Ohio with me?"

"You're trying to persuade a police officer, and I'm pretty sure that's a crime."

"I should go before I get arrested."

"If it depended on me, I'll be in Ohio right now."

"Me too… Let's hope my mom changes her mind."

"Let's hope."

Lorraine finally rose of her seat, and left the kitchen, but not without giving a kiss in the cheek to her grandmother and whispering 'Thank you' in her ear. What she told her was starting to sink in her mind. She quickly retreated to the living room and checked her cellphone. She had a text from Riley.

"Who is it, Queen?" Evan was trying to get a peek at the screen.

"It's Riley, silly. She wants to meet me at a coffee shop nearby, she wants to talk."

"Are you going?"

"Of course I am; Riley is my friend."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Evan. I'm going alone."

"Nope, you're not. I told you I don't trust the little pixie."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm going with you anyways."

"Whatever…"


	14. Unexpected Consequences

_****Here's part 13! :)_

_Once again I apologize for updating so late... I hope you like this._

_WARNING: There's some violence and angst in this part._

_**NOTE: I don't own glee or "Dalton."**_

* * *

><p>"Where's the pixie?" Evan was losing his patience. "We have been here for ten minutes."<p>

"Cool down… She'll be here." Lorraine looked down to her phone and saw another text.

"Another text? Is it her? Where is she?"

"She's outside… In the back alley. Let's go."

"She's weird. Why in the back alley?"

"I don't know, Evan. Let's go."

The alley was deserted and a little dark. There was nothing on sight.

"I don't like this place, Queen."

"I don't like it either." Lorraine forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat. This didn't seem like a place in which Riley may want to talk. Instinctively, she reached for Evan's hand.

"Well, well… We wanted a little fairy to show up and we get two. I think we're in luck!" A group of guys had just showed up in the alley, right behind them. They were blocking the only way out.

"This is _way _better than what we were promised." Said a different guy, this one had a bat in his hands.

"Where's Riley?" Evan's voice sounded confident, but he was shaking slightly.

"She's not here… It was so easy to make you believe she was going to be… It's almost pathetic." A third guy said.

"I know them…" Lorraine was trembling with fear and her voice was barely a whisper. "They go to my same school. All of them are jocks."

"What do you want?" Evan was desperately trying to find a way out, things were not looking good.

"We just want to talk to the princess, and maybe have some words with you too." The first guy took a step forward, in his eyes they could see he was lying.

"Then you'd better start."

"We don't follow your commands, Blondie. Besides, we'd like to talk privately."

"Evan, don't leave me, please." Lorraine's grip was so strong that Evan's fingers were starting to hurt, but it didn't matter. He had never seen her so scared before.

"I'm going to stay right here, Queen. I'm not going anywhere."

"This is _so _sweet… Two fairies in love. It's disgusting."

The whole group moved a little bit forward. Evan and Lorraine stepped back only to find a wall behind them.

"Looks like we have the fairies right where we wanted them, boys. Let's go get them."

They moved so fast that everything became blurry. In the midst of the confusion someone ripped Lorraine from Evan's side. He could hear her screaming and fighting against whoever had her, but soon the sounds became faint and they seemed to come from far away. He could only hope she was fine while he faced the five other guys that were coming for him.

Lorraine's heart was pounding loudly in her chest when she saw herself dragged away from Evan. She knew all of them; they were her classmates, and _Brian's_ friends. She knew he was behind everything, deep inside she was _absolutely_ sure Brian was going to be there.

"You're a coward…" She whispered to the cold walls. She had been dragged to an adjacent alley, but she couldn't see the other alley from where she was. The guy who dragged her there was gone, and she could hear Evan screaming in pain. She tried to move and help him, but someone grabbed her arm from behind; it was a hand too familiar to ignore.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? I think I told you to leave me alone!"

"I still want you."

"You're _never _getting me back, Brian! Why can't you understand it?"

"Oh, babe, I can understand it. I just want to show _you _and your new _boy _what I'm capable of doing."

Without hesitation, Brian smacked his fist against Lorraine's face.

Evan couldn't take it anymore. His body was bruised and it hurt badly. Those guys were beating him almost unconscious, and he knew Brian was with Lorraine somewhere; he didn't have to be a genius to realize he was behind everything.

The sound of a police siren reached the alley, and before the guys could move they were all caught by the officers. No time was lost before paramedics arrived and carried Evan to an ambulance. He was told Lorraine was already in her way to the hospital.

In the ambulance with him there was a guy in a crispy black suit, but he was very surprised to see who was with him. It was no other than Logan Wright III.


	15. Friends

_Here's part 14! Only a few more after this one.. :) Enjoy!_

_Soon I'll start posting more things I've been working on...! That's why I have been lazy to update this one..._

_**NOTE: I don't own "glee," "Dalton, "or it's characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story… How are you?"

"Hurt. Where's my Queen?"

Logan smiled when he heard the way in which Evan spoke about Lorraine. "Lorraine is fine, she has a head injury but she'll be fine. So will you."

"How did you know where we were?"

"As I said, it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Is she alone?"

"No, Jules is with her."

"Tell him to take care of her for me, please."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Julian was extremely upset right after he got the call from Logan, in which he told him what happened with the couple. As soon as he could he joined them and got into the ambulance where Lorraine was being taken to the hospital. He felt awful even if he knew he had nothing to do with it. On the inside he could only remember her expression in the park and how much he knew things were going to go terribly wrong. That fear became something real when he saw her condition, she was barely conscious and the blow in the back of her head was bleeding lightly.<p>

_Evan wants you to take care of her – Logan_

_That guy is insane, she is by far better than him – Julian_

_I know… how is she? – Logan_

_She has a concussion in her head and a couple of bruises along her body. What have you heard about the guy? – Julian_

_Whoever was with her is not talking – Logan_

_How many did the police find? – Julian_

_The police found seven, and six of them were with Evan when I got there, the one with her must be the seventh one – Logan_

_They deserve being locked up for life – Julian_

_I'm glad that you told me this and I was able to put some kind of surveillance on them – Logan_

_I don't know, Lo... I feel like we could have done something else… She looks so bad – Julian_

_We did what we could, and we have to be happy that we made it on time – Logan_

_Who is going to tell Kurt? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know… – Julian _

_I will, Jules, just let us get to the hospital – Logan_

_Sure – Julian_

* * *

><p>Mildred had been in the kitchen since she came back from the market. She was a little upset about her daughter leaving the house with Evan, but she was happy that they were meeting with Riley. After a few minutes she remembered she had something important to say to her daughter, since she was in the coffee shop she could easily pick up some donuts for Grandma Simms; Mildred had totally forgotten about them. She tried calling her but she wasn't answering the phone. So, she called Riley. As she had imagined Lorraine and Evan weren't with her, and though she didn't like they guy a lot she told herself it was fine. As long as her daughter didn't get pregnant, things will be fine.<p>

It wasn't until around and hour later that Kurt got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kurt. This is Logan. I'm sorry I have to call you, but…"_

"Logan?"

"… _Lorraine is in the hospital."_

"Lorraine is _where_? What happened?"

"_She and Evan were ambushed by some guys; they're being treated right now…"_

"Please, Logan, please tell me you're kidding and this is a _really lame _prank."

"_I'm sorry to tell you that it isn't."_

"She was with one of her friends! You have to be lying… She can't be…"

"_I know this is hard, but please hear me out. I am not kidding and I'm sure you're needed here."_

"I don't believe it… She's having a coffee with her friend."

"Kurt what's wrong?" Mildred was looking at her nephew.

"It's one of my classmates. Logan. He is saying that Lorraine is in the hospital, but I don't believe him, she's having a coffee with Riley, right?" Kurt's eyes were pleading.

"No… Lorraine is not with Riley right now. I just called her…"

"_Kurt… I'm not kidding, trust me."_ There was a pause in Logan's voice and some struggle in the background. _"Evan! Stop it… You can't see her yet! Damn, you only have to wait five more minutes!"_

"You're not kidding…" Kurt covered his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the hospital, pretty much everybody was already there. Julian and Logan were in a hallway, both of them looked worried. Thankfully, Lorraine's family knew everything before meeting the boys.<p>

"How is she?" Kurt's voice was hollow.

"She's _fine." _Logan was already tired of repeating that. Evan had asked _thousands _of times.

"Where's Evan?" His twin was almost going crazy. At that moment Evan left the room in front of them. He was texting furiously on his phone, and several parts of his body were covered in bandages. Both brothers hugged for several minutes, before Evan finally explained his part of the story. They were all horrified to hear what happened, but at least they were both fine. And the guys who did it were in custody.

"Who were you texting?" Logan asked, looking up to the twins.

"Audrey. She's on her way. As soon as she found out she asked if she could come. I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Mildred…"

When Evan turned around to find her girlfriend's mother, she wasn't there. The door of the room was closing.

* * *

><p>Mildred couldn't believe she was there, <em>again, <em>and over the same thing. She had always wanted her daughter to be happy, but _every time _she seemed to go in the right way things got messed up.

She sat near to the head of her daughter, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Mildred looked down to her daughter, and smiled when she saw that, even if she had an awful-looking bandage in her head, she was still smiling in her sleep. Mildred wiped the tears out of her eyes, and gave her daughter an awkward hug.

"I want you to leave. I don't want _him _near you ever again."

Outside, everything was chaos. Dwight found out, since Julian was on set when Logan called, and now he was mumbling something about how those guys were the demons that had turned Lorraine into one of them. He was even trying to exorcise Evan, because he had been 'exposed.' Everybody was starting to get annoyed.

Riley also showed up a while after that, even if no one called her. She had been in her house when the police called to let her parents know he was in the station. She immediately suspected what had happened and rushed to the hospital. She completely _lost it _when she saw Julian standing there.

Mildred left the room a few hours after that, only to find a blond, beautiful woman next to both brothers.


	16. Awakenings

_Here's part 15! :)_

_Enjoy!_

**_NOTE: I don't own glee or Dalton._**

* * *

><p>Lorraine blinked heavily, her brain was not working. She groaned as she tried to move, only to find many wires connected to her body. "What the hell is this?" All that had happened came back quickly to her mind.<p>

"Hey, you're awake!" Riley had just entered the room.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital; how long have you been awake?"

"Less than two minutes… How did I get here?"

"An ambulance brought you… But you're fine now, I think they just keep you here because they really want to be sure you're in excellent shape."

"How long have I been here?"

"You were brought here yesterday afternoon, so it hasn't even been 24 hours." Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Brian?"

"I still don't know what's going to happen to him… But he's in custody now."

"Good."

Lorraine saw people outside, but only recognized her mother and Kurt.

"Who sent the ambulance?"

"Julian."

"Julian who?"

"Julian Larson, silly!"

"Is he here?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"You're going to have to ask him yourself."

"Did you meet him?"

"I almost jumped on him! He must think I'm crazy…"

"You are when it comes to him!"

"I can't believe you met Julian Larson, and didn't tell me." Riley suddenly said.

"I can't believe you went 'crazy fan-girl' all over him."

"He's Julian Larson for god's sake!"

"Did you get an autograph?"

"And a picture."

"You're such a fan-girl!"

"And you're stuck in a bed again…" The smile in Riley's face disappeared.

"Riley…"

"Don't get me wrong! I'm glad to see you're fine. You owe this guy a lot."

"Julian?"

"No! The one with him. Blond, tall…"

"Logan?"

"Yeah… He had some guys following your boyfriend."

"Creepy…?"

"He was worried about him, and you."

"He shouldn't have been. How did he even find out?"

"I think Julian told him something about you, and then he heard something else, and…"

"I'm confused…"

"Probably because of the pain killers…"

"Can you explain it again later?"

"Sure… Your brain must still be half-asleep!"

"Where's Evan?" Riley raised her eyes and looked across the room. Lorraine saw the young woman and the two sleeping twins in a couch.

"She's the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"This is actually the first time I see her."

"You're lucky to have him."

"Have who?"

"Evan! I mean, the moment he was released he ran here to keep an eye on you."

"That means he was better than me?"

"Not really, it means he's stronger than you."

"I know he is…"

"He's good for you."

"So, do I have your approval in all this stuff?"

"Totally. I really like him."

Lorraine looked back to where Evan was sleeping. The words her grandmother told her were starting to make more sense in her mind now. "Is it too soon if I say that I love him?"

"No. I think it's the right time." Riley looked at her and took her hand. "Are you _really _going to Ohio?"

"That's the plan."

"What about the private school?"

"I'm still not sure about that one…"

"I think you should."

"Really?"

"Lorraine, you just told me you love this guy; my advice is that you spend as much time with him as you can." First her grandmother, and now Riley. It was almost like if everybody wanted her to go to Dobry.

"I don't know yet, Riley. But I'll definitely think about it."

"Good, it's the best choice. Now go back to sleep."

"I will. Thanks, Riley."

"No problem."

Lorraine fell peacefully asleep.


	17. Bad News

_Here's part 16! Only two more after this one... :) Enjoy!_

_**NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" Lorraine was very surprised to hear a masculine voice coming from one her sides. Probably Riley was gone. Julian was sitting next to her.<p>

"All my bones hurt…" She was very surprised to see _him _there, but the pain in her body was too much.

"They should…"

"How bad was it?" She was still confused about the result of the fight.

"It could have been worse."

"Don't lie to me."

"Trust me; all the ones involved are fine."

"Where's Evan?" She realized her boyfriend was not in the same couch as she remembered.

"At the police station. They agreed not to bother you as long as he testified." Julian's voice was a little harsh, but she didn't notice it.

"I'm far worse than him, right?"

"Not really. He received most of the damage, but you have a really awful head injury."

"At least he can move."

"You _really _enjoy complaining."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate being stuck in a bed."

"You'll be out of here soon." He assured.

"How did you find out? How did _Logan _find out?"

Julian looked a little upset, but answered. "The redhead told you."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you. I bet she was _extremely _excited." Julian relaxed a little and smirked as she spoke.

"She was, but don't worry about it, I've had crazier fans."

"How did Logan find out?" Lorraine was serious again.

"He told me you looked bad, and then I heard something about the twins that got me thinking. I had to interfere." Logan had just walked in looking extremely worried and upset. He only relaxed a little bit when he reached Julian.

"What did you hear?"

"Audrey and my step-mother were talking during a social meeting a few days ago. I heard that Evan had been worried about you. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to see it, I didn't hear the rest of the story. The twins and I, we have been friends from before Dalton, so I was obviously worried. And if that wasn't enough, I still owe you an apology for what happened between us during the spring."

"Why did you have a guy following us?"

"She talks a lot, doesn't she? The little redhead…" Julian's eyes were wide open; he wondered how much Riley told Lorraine.

"As I told you, I was worried. I guess at the end it was a good thing."

"Absolutely, thank you."

"No problem."

"I guess you know now what Audrey was talking about…" Lorraine was sleepy and numb again. She hated the pain killers.

"Yes. Your Dobry transference."

Julian turned his head to glare at Logan. "Seriously?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but thank god I didn't hear that." Logan watched as Lorraine fell asleep again while Julian squeezed his hand.

"How did things go at the station?"

Logan's glare hardened. "He's going to leave custody soon."

"Is he going to jail? Or…"

"No, he's getting released. There are not enough witnesses."

"How is that possible, Lo? The injuries are not enough?"

"The other guys are going to spend some time in jail because the police found evidence that they were involved. Sadly, there's no way to prove that Brian was."

"But she saw him! Can't they measure the bruises in Lorraine's body and match it to Brian's fists? I'm pretty sure he was the one who beat her while the others took on Evan."

"I'm sure about that too, Jules, but this isn't CSI. They can't even place Brian at the scene, so he's not going to jail."

"How is it possible? I mean _no one _is talking?"

"Those other guys are protecting Brian, and they won't talk. They prefer to go to jail themselves instead of sending _him_."

"What about Evan? What did he say?"

"He never saw Brian, he's sure he is the one who dragged Lorraine away from him; but his word is not enough and he still refuses to allow Lorraine to talk."

"It's hopeless."

"Yes."

"Damn it. What's going to happen then?"

"They're talking about it right now. Let's hope they reach a good decision."

"They will. This can't go on the way is now."


	18. Reactions

_****Here's part 17! _

_After this there's only one more, an extra chapter that I mentioned a few parts before, and I decided on doing a short epilogue, so three more if I'm not mistaken._

_I have no excuse for updating so irregularly... Except maybe the bad internet at college which is where I spend most of my week..._

_Enjoy!_

_**NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee.**_

* * *

><p>"She's not staying here." Evan was furious. He couldn't believe Brian was going to walk free.<p>

"I think you should let her testify, Evan. Maybe it can help." Kurt was trying to be reasonable.

"No. Lorraine has already been through a lot."

"She won't stay." Mildred had just showed up in the hallway. "And neither are we."

The whole group glared at her. "What do you mean, Aunt Mildred?"

"I just spoke to your father, Kurt. The three of us are going to Ohio. I can't stay here knowing that this son of a bitch may come back for us. As soon as your father knows about a place, I'm leaving Florida."

"I don't think my dad will be able to find something in this short period of time… Summer is almost over."

"Thank god I'm smart." Grandma Simms was walking towards them. For the first time since they got to Florida she was wearing clothes that fit her age; in fact, she seemed normal.

"What are you talking about, mother?" Mildred was questioning her.

"I called Burt right after Lorraine met with Brian for the first time."

"Why? We didn't even know this was going to happen…"

"I had a feeling."

"That means my dad already found a place?" Kurt's eyes were filled with hope.

"Not yet, but soon."

While this conversation took place, Evan had quietly stepped into Lorraine's room.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Queen?" For the first time since she was in the hospital she was seeing her boyfriend again.<p>

"Oh, Evan! Don't even bother about me… How are you?" She tried to lean closer to him, but he only took her hand to prevent her from moving too much.

"I'm perfect now that I'm with you."

"Were you very injured?"

"I didn't break any bones, at least. The bruises will fade away soon."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"And you? I have been worried about your head."

"My head feels a little numb, but I'm definitely better than before. I can _finally _say my body stopped hurting."

"I'm so happy to hear that you're feeling better." His eyes were a little distant and lacking emotion.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you so sad?"

"I just came back from the police station…" His voice was low and contained, but he had decided to tell her the truth. "And?" Her eyes were pleading for some more information.

"Brian is getting released soon, there weren't enough proves to place him at the scene."

"I saw him. He was…" Tears were filling her eyes and her voice was cracking because of the pain.

"I know he was there, and I know he was the one who… But, Queen, I don't want you to go through that again… You're not testifying against him."

Lorraine lowered her glare and started crying soundly, Evan had never seen her so vulnerable and small before. He knew this was hurting her more than anybody.

"No! Look at me…Hey!" She didn't stop sobbing, and he was going nuts trying to calm her down. "Please… Stop it! It's going to be fine!"

"No… It's not. Everything is so messed up…"

"No, it's not. You're coming with me and we'll be fine."

"But Brian is…"

"Forget about Brian, he doesn't matter anymore. As long as you are in Ohio with me nothing will happen to you."

"What he comes after us, Evan?"

He didn't know what to answer. Lorraine was still sobbing and just the sight of her made his heart flinch. He was scared too because he was absolutely sure that what Lorraine said could be true, and he may come back. He moved closer to her and just held her tightly, there were no words to explain how bad both felt about the whole situation.

"Even if we are lucky and he never goes to Ohio… What about my family? What about Riley? It's not fair that they have to pay for something they didn't do…"

"I think your mom wanted to tell you this, but she and your grandmother just decided they're moving to Ohio too."

"They are?" Her eyes were filled with hope, and he smiled while thinking about how beautiful she looked. Even if she was wearing that hideous hospital robe, her hair was mess, and she had just been crying her heart out, she was the portrait of happiness and hope when she heard about her family's decision.

"Yes, they are, Queen." His eyes were stinging lightly; he almost wanted to cry too.

"What about Riley? I can't let her become Brian's punching bag again…" Lorraine was still holding that little bit of joy in her eyes when her glare fell.

"She told me she wanted to talk to you, probably about this too. She'll come in as soon as I leave."

"Don't leave me…" Evan had tried to get up to allow Riley in, but Lorraine stopped him.

"I won't leave you, I'll be outside. The moment Riley leaves I'll come back here." He tried to leave again, but her hand was clutching to his. She was still _so _vulnerable.

"I want to transfer to Dobry." She dropped.

Evan's jaw fell in amazement. His brain was not processing what he just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"I want… I want to go to Dobry. Since its private, I thought that maybe…"

"He can't touch you there. Even if he tracks you down, and finds out you're in Ohio…"

"Dobry will protect me."

"And I will protect you too."

* * *

><p>Lorraine was packing her stuff, to finally leave the hospital, when Riley went inside her room.<p>

"You're finally leaving."

"Yes, I am. And probably in a few days I'll be leaving to Ohio too."

"As I said, it's your best choice."

"What are you going to do? I mean…"

"I'm starting college in the fall, remember?"

Lorraine had almost forgotten that Riley was a year older than her.

"Out of the state, I'm guessing."

"Out of the country, actually."

"You _have _to be kidding!"

"Nope, I'm going to England. I got a full scholarship."

"Riley! I'm so happy for you!"

Lorraine couldn't help to jump at her friend, and hug her tightly.

"Congratulations, pixie-dust. I'm truly happy for you."

"Stop calling me pixie-dust! I never liked that name."

Lorraine was grinning happily at her friend. Both of them were aware that 'pixie-dust' was the name Lorraine gave Riley when they were together.

"Since you're giving me some news, I'm giving you some too."

"Speak… Cutie-pie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call _me _pixie dust."

"Fine!"

"What were you going to say?"

"Dobry. I'm transferring there."

"Good choice."

Riley winked her eye at her, and they held each other for a while longer. Not long after that, Evan showed up and helped Lorraine to carry things outside of the hospital. They were finally going back home.


	19. Goodbyes

**__**_Here's part 18! _

_For the purposes of now, this is the end. __There's an epilogue and an extra part mentioned in Ch.10 that will be posted too, so probably next week. As I said, my internet during the week sucks, but I'll try to update soon._

_Enjoy!_

**_NOTE: I don't own glee or "Dalton."_**

* * *

><p>"Is time to go."<p>

"Finally."

"Yeah… We're finally going to be able to leave."

"How are you feeling? He's leaving custody today."

"I'm glad I'm leaving… And that I'm taking my family with me."

"We're leaving too, and trust me when I say we should never go back to Florida."

"You have a point."

"You're like your cousin. We barely talk, but we still trust each other."

"Nice."

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Thank you, then."

They both looked at each other for a little while. He was thinking about something important.

"What else did she tell you?" He asked, now visibly worried.

"Who?"

"The redhead…"

"Is there something I should know? Or is it something that she saw while I was…?"

"She saw Logan and me… together, I mean, acting like if we were more than friends."

"And you wish that as a secret?" The tone of her voice was understanding.

"_Both _of us would like to keep it as private as possible, for now."

"Don't worry, Julian. I'll fix that. If she realized, I'll tell her she got it wrong…"

"Thank you."

"Always, Julian. Thanks to both of you, we're fine. I owe you both so much, especially Logan."

"I'd say we're even." The voice came from behind, of course Logan was nearby. "I owed you, you owe me. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks again."

"Are we going to see each other again?" Julian asked, taking Logan's hand.

"Absolutely!" Evan had just showed up with his twin and Audrey. "The plane is ready, Queen. We can leave whenever you want."

"I need to say one last thing to Riley, where is she?"

"Downstairs, waiting. Let's go."

The small group headed downstairs. Lorraine was shocked to see so many people in her now almost empty house. She was going to miss Florida, but it was for the best.

"Riley, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." The girl happily reached Lorraine; they stayed a little apart from the rest of the group. "You know… Before you left I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah…?"

"I know I'm probably wrong, but are Julian and Logan…?"

_I know you're not stupid. At least they are not holding hands any more, I guess. _"They are best friends, Riley. They have been for years, and they were like that when I met them in Dalton."

"I'm asking you because they _seemed _close and…"

"Riley…" Her eyes had the look of a mother trying to explain something to a kid.

"I was just asking!"

"Fine. On other news… When are you leaving? I'm worried about –"

"Soon; I leave later today to visit my dad in Tennessee for a few days before actually going to London…"

"Good…"

"We will be fine, girl! Smile!"

Lorraine had always liked Riley because of that bright personality. She gave her a last hug, before giving other more to both Julian and Logan – who were traveling on a different plane to New York – and finally left her house.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Stop pushing me!"<p>

"Then move!"

Kurt was pushing Lorraine up the stairs that were getting them inside the plane that was going back to Ohio.

"Why are you going up _so _slowly?"

"Because I want to annoy you, pretty boy."

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"Get used to have me around, pretty boy."

"I'm regretting pushing you to transfer."

"I didn't make the decision because of you."

"I know."

When they finally made it to the plane they realized that everything was chaos.

"Can I be the pilot?" Grandma Simms was looking at Ethan with pleading eyes. They had bonded a lot given the amount of time they spent together.

"Yes, of course you can, Mrs. Simms."

"No!" Mildred yelled, dragging her mother from a very grinning Ethan, who was then pushed by his sister to the couch where Evan was already sitting with Lorraine's legs in his lap.

Since the whole hospital situation they had been closer than ever, spending every moment they could with each other.

The group had just said goodbye to Logan and Julian, and they were sure Riley will be boarding a plane soon too. Burt had just told them that the things they sent for the small apartment he had found for the three women to move had arrived. Also, for the twins' delight, especially Evan, Lorraine's transference to Dobry Hall was official.

The plane took off smoothly, and all the passengers kept chatting; Evan was teaching Lorraine sign language so that she and Audrey could communicate better. Mildred was constantly trying to keep Grandma Simms away from the pilot's cabin – the old woman _really _wanted to become a pilot – and Dwight was already soundly asleep. Reed and Kurt were in a corner watching the different scenes, while Shane and Blaine stood by the video games.

In everybody's mind, thing couldn't be better than now.


	20. Epilogue

_Here's the epilogue! And it will probably be the last update, too..._

_I hope you liked this story, but it's over..._

_Until a next time! _

_Enjoy!_

_**NOTE: I don't own 'glee' or 'Dalton.'**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Kurt this hurts…!"<p>

"If you keep moving it's going to hurt you even more!"

Lorraine was standing on a small stool in the middle of her new room in Ohio. She had been there for almost two weeks, and classes were about to begin.

"It's going to be worth it, just hang in there, ok?"

"Fine!" She couldn't believe she had agreed to do this.

"Looking good, girl!" Shane had just walked in; he kissed Reed on the cheek and sat in front of her. "You guys are doing a good job! The uniform fits you _perfectly_ Aine…"

She snorted and looked away, only to catch her reflection in the mirror… The Dobry uniform did fit her well. Thanks to Brian, who forced her whole family to move back to Ohio, and the Tweedles, who were paying for her tuition, she ended up deciding to register on Dobry Hall for her senior year.

"Done! Oh, god… You look beautiful Aine."

"Don't say that out loud…"

"Why not? You look absolutely beautiful, Queen." Evan had just walked in with Ethan, they were both smiling.

"No, I don't. Can't you see how this tie makes me look fat?"

"How can ties make you look fat?" Kurt was giving her his best 'please, bitch' look.

"I don't know! It just does!"

"You are such a pain!"

"Thanks…"

"You will like Dobry, Lorraine. Trust me." Blaine was standing at the door smiling at her.

And she had to admit that even if going to Dobry was making her nervous, it'll be worth it because she was near her boys. The decision that had brought her to do this was not one she was proud of, but at least she'll be safe and the people she loved will be too.


End file.
